The Flash Annual Vol 2 8
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Jenette Kahn | CoverArtist1 = David Brewer | Editor1_1 = Brian Augustyn | Editor1_2 = Alisande Morales | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = David Brewer | Inker1_1 = Mark Stegbauer | Colourist1_1 = Tom McCraw | Letterer1_1 = Clem Robins | Editor2_1 = Brian Augustyn | Editor2_2 = Alisande Morales | Writer2_1 = Tom Peyer | Penciler2_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker2_1 = Wayne Faucher | Inker2_2 = Ken Branch | Colourist2_1 = Tom McCraw | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Growing Up Fast | Synopsis1 = The Flash (Wally West) delivers a package of curtain rods to the house he and Linda Park will be moving into, though she is disappointed when he immediately hangs the curtains as she wanted them to do it together. She begins unpacking, and finds both his original Kid Flash costume and the redesigned version he began wearing later. The newer one is badly torn and Linda wonders how it happened. Wally recalls how the assumed the Flash role after Barry Allen was killed, but when he went to the Flash Museum curator Dexter Myles was unimpressed. Wally insisted that he was just filling in until Barry returned, but Dexter didn't believe that would happen. However, before he could argue further Wally heard police sirens and rushed off to deal with the problem: Dr. Alchemy. Wally tried to seize Alchemy's Philosopher's Stone but was unaware it was booby-trapped to give a hydrochloric acid burn to anyone but the doctor himself who handled it. Alchemy recognised that Wally was not the 'true' Flash and deemed him unfit to wear the costume, turning it to chalk dust. At that point Green Lantern showed up to announce that he would be splitting his time between Coast and Central Cities, much to Wally's displeasure. Hal, too, felt that Wally was not fit to wear the Flash costume. An angry Wally went back to wearing the Kid Flash outfit, but when he, The Flash (Jay Garrick) and Green Lantern went up against Dr. Alchemy and came off second best, Wally finally accepted that Barry wasn't coming back, because if there was any way for him to return he would not allow such a thing to happen to his friends. Since his Kid Flash costume was shredded, he once more put on Barry's Flash outfit and managed to bring down Dr. Alchemy. Afterwards, he told Green Lantern that he might not be ready for Barry's job but he owed it to his memory to do his very best. Hal accepted that Wally was the new Flash. | StoryTitle2 = Kid Flash, Day Two! | Synopsis2 = The day after he gains super-speed, Kid Flash (Wally West) comes upon Mr. Element robbing the museum. He tries to intervene but holds back when he realises he will have to reach through a magnesium flame. The villain destroys some of the exhibits for the sheer fun of it and escapes with a priceless model atom made of gold and jewels. When The Flash (Barry Allen) arrives he is concerned for Wally's safety but annoyed with himself for not being there to stop Mr. Element. He tells Wally that he was brave to confront the villain but Wally can't bring himself to admit that he was afraid. The next day Iris West takes Wally for lunch and shows him a trick, passing her hand through a candle flame without being burnt. She tells him that if she moves fast enough it won't hurt. When Wally admits to being scared to try, she tells him that the world is full of things to fear, but one can't bow down to them. The following day, buoyed up by this pep talk, Wally tracks down Mr. Element and this time is able to penetrate the magnesium flames and take down the crook. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Crime Champions * * Dr. Landon of S.T.A.R. Labs * * Green Arrow * * Justice League * Psycho-Pirate * * * * Speedy * Superman * * Locations: * * Central City Air Force Base ** Air and Space Museum ** ** * Coast City * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Ward Wellington Weaver Locations: * * Japan * Metropolis Items: * Giardi Atoms Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}